Small Surprises
by Poetess
Summary: Really a Walker Texas Ranger story. Alex has a surprse for Walker, but will he like it


Walker Texas Ranger belongs to CBS and Norris brothers productions. I just took everyone out to play for a while. Sorry of you have a problem with that. 

Small Surprises 

Oh boy, thought Alex. We really did it this time. Alex was sitting in her car with a million thoughts running through her head. How was she going to tell ? This defiantly wasn't planed. It wasn't necessarily unwanted, but how was she going to tell him?! That's what her thoughts kept coming back to. "Well there's nothing I can do sitting here." On her way to the office she thought back over the last few months and about her new predicament and her excitement grew. 

Two months ago Alex and Walker had been married. The wedding was wonderful. Her father, Gordon had been there to give her away. Jimmy had been the best man, and her best friend Cassie had been the maid of honor. CD had been given the honor of catering the reception. A job he took very seriously. The honeymoon after had been even better. Just her and Walker. She didn't think they had ever spent so much time together without having to work. 

They had left directly after the reception to make their flight to California. Then from the California airport directly to there hotel: The Disneyland hotel. Alex couldn't believe she had gotten Walker to take her to California let alone Disneyland. She had dreamed of going there ever since she was a child. Disneyland and Hollywood. What a honeymoon! Walker had acted just like a little kid at Disneyland. It was a side of him she hadn't seen before; a side she liked very much. 

Another side Alex got to know very well was Walkers romantic side. They had decided to wait until after they were married to make love. There first night together was one that she would never forget. Walker had been so loving and tender. No man had ever made her feel so loved. They spent the entire night loving and cuddling each other between their frequent lovemaking sessions. Disneyland would have to wait until the after noon. 

Right now though, those thoughts were flowing farther and farther from her mind as her excitement grew even more. I have to find a special way to tell Walker. Thought Alex. I think I have the perfect idea. 

*Later that day at the Ranger Headquarters* 

"Hey Jimmy have you seen Walker?" asked Alex. 

"Yep, just a second ago. He had to downtown for a while and said he would be back later." 

"OK, well I'm going to leave a note on his desk. Will you make sure he gets it?" 

"Sure thing hun. Alex are you feeling ok? You look kind of flushed." 

"I'm fine Jimmy. Thanks." 

Alex say down and took out a piece of paper. Thinking carefully she started to write Walker a note. *Walker, I have a very special evening planed for us tonight. I need you to stay away from the ranch until 7pm. I know this sounds strange, but please trust me. It will be worth it I promise! Love always and forever, Alex* Alex folded the letter and placed in on top of Walker's desk. She knew that he would find it and wonder what in the world was going on. His curiosity may be bad but Alex had faith that Walker would abide by her wishes. 

6:45pm at the ranch 

Alex was in a panic trying to get things prepared for her special evening. The dinner was almost finished and she had all of her props ready. Walker was in for the night of his life. At 7:00pm on the dot Walker rang the doorbell. Alex had to chuckle to herself. The idea of him ringing his own doorbell. She walked to the door to let him in. He had a puzzled smile on his face and you could tell he was dying to ask what was going on but decided to play along. 

Alex led him into the kitchen where she had dinner ready. "Tonight we're having meatloaf, a family favorite, and baby vegetables." 

"What are baby vegetables? I've never heard of that before." 

"There just a smaller version of regular vegetables.", said Alex. She didn't want to give away to much to soon. 

Dinner went smoothly, but Walker couldn't see what was so special about the night. Besides the baby vegetables, the only other different thing was the meatloaf. He had never particularly cared for that meal before, but Alex called it a family favorite. Maybe she just forgot. 

After the dinner dishes were cleared away, Alex got out the desert. Everything was going according to plan. Alex brought out a small bowel of what looked like orange pudding. She dished some out for Walker and for herself, but she didn't eat any right away. Instead she watched Walker's face. He took a bite, and almost spit it back into the bowl. It tasted awful! 

"What's the matter honey? Don't you like it?" 

"It's, um, different. What is it exactly?' He pushed the bowl away not wanting to even bee near it. 

"Here, let me get you the container it came from." Alex handed him a baby food jar that had contained strained carrots. She watched his face as he looked at the jar. Confusion, panic, and then understanding flowed across his face. 

"Alex, what are trying to say?" 

She sat down and took hold of Walker's hand. "I went to the doctor this morning. I kind of thought but I wanted to be sure." 

"Be sure about what Alex" asked Walker 

"I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby." 

Comprehension slowly dawned on his face. He stood up and scooped Alex into his arms. They stood that way, just holding eachother for a few minuets . Finally Alex pulled away from Walker. 

"Walker, how do you feel about this? We never talked about having a baby so soon. Are you happy about this?" 

Walker pulled her to him again. "I have never been so happy in my life. You're going to have my baby! Other than the day I married you, this is the best day of my life. I love you so much Alex." 

"And I love you." 

The end 

I'm not to crazy with the way it ended, but that the way it goes. If you all like this story, Ill continue it. Feedback please!!! 


End file.
